The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic systems, and specifically to electronic systems that include master and slave devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing slave devices with a master device.
Current electrical systems often include master devices and slave devices, where the master devices control the operations of the slave devices. Such master devices often poll the slave devices for state information about the slave devices. Examples of such state information includes, but is not limited to, temperature readings at the slave device, power usage by the slave device, identification information for the slave device, manufacturer information about the slave device, memory/buffer states of the slave device, and/or clock speeds of busses and/or processors in the slave device.